Inside Me
by Moon's Night
Summary: "Je pensais que ma vie n'avait rien de compliqué. Bien qu'elle ne me plaise pas vraiment, elle était déjà toute tracée. Cependant, c'était prendre les choses pour acquises. Je ne me rendais pas compte au combien tout était horriblement compliqué jusqu'à ce que ces choses cachés, hors de ma portée, n'apparaissent soudainement devant moi." ItaSasu, HC, Drama. INFO A LIRE A LA FIN !
1. Part 0

**Paring** : Itachi x Sasuke, a découvrir

**Rating** : T

**Notes** : _Nouvelle Fiction ! WOW ! Ca fait un bail que je n'avais pas posté de fictions et franchement, ça m'a manqué. J'espère que celle-ci plaira mais d'abord, deux trois petites notes. __Pour ceux qui ont lu les annotations, vous savez ce que vous faites. Les autres... c'est pas bien de cliquer sans lire D: Donc, v__ous êtes sur le point de lire le premier chapitre d'un Itachi x Sasuke. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Donc si ça ne vous plait pas, au revoir =)_

_Ensuite, c'est une histoire assez sombre et triste. Bien qu'il y ait une relation incestueuse entre Itachi et Sasuke, elle ne le sera que bien plus tard dans la fiction. La relation entre les deux frères est très présente mais c'est surtout l'état psychologique d'Itachi qui prime dans cette histoire. Vous verrez bien. Peut-être le trouverez vous un peu OOC par moment mais tout est justifié._

_Je pense avoir tout dit. Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous êtes parés ! Alors bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p><strong>0<strong>

_POV Itachi_

C'était un soir sombre. Un soir triste. Un soir où j'ai tellement pleuré, dans le silence morbide de ma chambre, que j'ai fini par m'endormir d'épuisement. Un soir comme aucun autre, empli de tristesse, de douleur et de peine. Un soir que je n'oublierais jamais.

Ce soir-là, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Une silhouette, gracile, longiligne et sombre s'est approchée de moi, m'a tendu la main pour m'entraîner dans une danse lente. Mes pas se calaient sur les siens, instinctivement, comme si je les connaissais mais ils m'arrachaient, de seconde en seconde, une partie de moi. Une douleur insupportable, insidieuse se logea dans le fond de mon ventre, grossissant et me rongeant de l'intérieur.

Je voulus m'arrêter, lâcher cette main qui me tenait fermement quand un rire cristallin arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles, me glaçant le sang. Le sol s'ouvrit soudain sous mes pieds, la silhouette se penchant sur moi en continuant de rire à pleins poumons et me regarda tomber dans ce trou sans fond et froid.

Ce soir-là, je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que j'essayais d'effacer les souvenirs fugaces de ce cauchemar oppressant. Mais cette voix, douce et pourtant si cruelle, murmura dans un coin de ma tête sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_Je ferais toujours parti de toi, mon cher et tendre petit monstre..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>La suite, dans une semaine =)<em>**


	2. Part I

**I**

Un bloc de pierre sombre sur lequel on avait gravé un nom en lettre d'or. Itachi avait du mal à se dire que c'était tout ce qu'il restait de son père. Une place dans un cimetière, une stèle commémorative et un cercueil vide. Peu de choses en somme, comparé à l'héritage que le jeune homme s'était vu léguer.

Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux bruns, gonfla son manteau et brûla ses rétines, le forçant à verser une larme qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser couler jusqu'alors. D'un revers de la main, Itachi l'essuya, chassant de son visage pâle et fatigué cette petite goutte d'eau qui fut soudain suivie par des dizaines d'autres. Le jeune homme tenta de cesser ses pleurs, sa bouche se déformant en une grimace douloureuse mais quelque part, il savait que cela était inutile. Son corps se mit alors à trembler doucement, ses jambes se rompant brusquement sous son poids pour le faire tomber à genou alors qu'il cachait son visage dans ses bras, et essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots. La douleur lui contracta l'estomac, la tristesse le prit au cœur et la colère se fit une place dans ses entrailles. Elle chuchota d'une voix doucereuse et perfide qu'il avait été abandonné, lui faisant serrer la mâchoire pendant qu'une autre, dans un coin de sa tête, lui répétait que c'était le destin et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais au final, le résultat était le même. Son père était mort, laissant derrière lui une fortune gigantesque, une entreprise multinationale et deux fils livrés à eux-mêmes.

Il avait plu des cordes le jour où Itachi apprit la mort de son géniteur, dans un accident d'avion. Son jet privé, en partance pour Séoul, s'était écrasé en pleine mer et avait coulé en emportant avec lui ses passagers. Le jeune homme était resté sans voix à l'annonce du décès de son père, peu convaincu par les dires de cet officier de police et il eut beaucoup de mal à croire en ses paroles les jours qui suivirent. Jusqu'à l'enterrement de Fugaku.

La cérémonie avait été longue, les minutes s'écoulant à une lenteur proche de l'éternité. Itachi avait écouté l'éloge funéraire d'une seule oreille -voire même pas du tout - et pour cause, son esprit s'était envolé ailleurs, remontant des années en arrière pour assister à un autre enterrement. Celui de sa mère. Le même discours, le même cercueil en bois noir, la même assemblée en vêtement de deuil. Les seules différences étaient que son frère n'était pas présent et que le corps de son père n'allait pas être enterré dans les terres de ce cimetière. La douleur, l'incompréhension et la peine, elles, restaient les mêmes que celles de ce jour, neuf ans auparavant.

Le bruissement des feuilles le sortit de ses pensées sombres, le vent soufflant plus fort dans ses cheveux. L'air morne, Itachi fixa la pierre tombale devant lui tout en serrant ses genoux contre son torse. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, des sillons humides s'étant tout de même dessinés sur les joues pâles du jeune homme qui n'en avait, cependant, que faire. En une semaine, il n'avait pas pu exprimer sa tristesse et son désarroi, se conformant avec froideur aux bons vouloirs des notaires, actionnaires de l'entreprise et autres hommes richissimes qui travaillaient avec Fugaku. Itachi dut faire preuve de beaucoup de contrôle et de travail sur lui-même pour leur répondre, leur dire qu'il reprendrait la tête de l'entreprise malgré son jeune âge et qu'il suivrait les traces de son père, comme celui-ci l'avait toujours souhaité. Puis ce fut au tour de sa famille de lui causer du souci.

Ses billes noires scrutèrent la stèle, un mélange de frustration et d'irritation se lisant dans ses rétines. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, son père l'avait préparé à sa succession. Étant un enfant très doué et intelligent par nature, Itachi s'était vu devenir le petit génie de la famille. Avoir des notes excellentes, être bon dans toutes les matières, rien ne semblait compliqué pour le jeune garçon qu'il était. Il avait même sauté une classe au collège, arrachant un rare sourire satisfait à son père. Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient deux, Itachi avait été le seul à occuper l'attention. Son frère cadet, le petit dernier, avait été laissé de côté.

Une moue indéchiffrable étira ses lèvres fines, ses pensées divaguant. Cela faisait presque neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Sasuke. Le brun se rappelait de ce bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras peu de temps après sa naissance, de sa bouille joufflue et de ses grands yeux noirs brillants. Il se souvenait de ce petit garçon avec qui il essayait de jouer le plus possible, malgré ses devoirs et autres leçons données par la foule de professeurs particuliers que son père avait engagé. Mais bien souvent, celui-ci venait les interrompre, lui ordonnant de retourner dans sa chambre pour étudier. Itachi se remémorait sans peine les nombreuses phrases que Fugaku lui disait dans ses moments-là : «_Ne t'occupe donc pas de ton frère._», «_Concentre-toi sur ton travail._», «_Laisse donc cet enfant tranquille._». A force, le jeune garçon qu'il était avait écouté son père, désireux de lui faire plaisir et délaissa son frère cadet pour mieux se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Itachi ne s'intéressa plus à Sasuke, le voyant rarement au dîner ou dans les couloirs de leur grande maison. Il fallut l'enterrement de leur mère -morte d'une maladie de cœur- pour qu'ils se voient vraiment. Mais ce moment fut bref, puisque quelques jours plus tard, le petit garçon de huit ans quitta le foyer pour intégrer un internat privé. Quand Itachi demanda à son père pourquoi son frère était parti, Fugaku ne lui répondit pas pendant de longues secondes avant de lui ordonner de se concentrer sur ses études. Et quand il posa à nouveau la question, le jeune garçon reçut le regard le plus sévère qu'il lui ai été donné de voir. Alors, non sans peine, il abandonna l'idée d'avoir une explication et accepta le fait qu'il ne reverrait pas Sasuke avant longtemps.

Mais maintenant que Fugaku n'était plus là, la question de l'éducation de son dernier fils avait été posée. Pour bon nombre des membres du clan Uchiwa, Sasuke ne pouvait décemment pas rester plus longtemps dans un internat et devait rejoindre la famille. Cependant, personne ne semblait disposé à le garder sous son toit. Qui aurait voulu d'un orphelin de dix-sept ans de toute façon ? Itachi fut étonné de voir l'esprit de famille qui régnait chez ses oncles et tantes, le médusant à un point qu'il ne crut possible quand il se leva soudain en plein milieu de cette réunion « familiale ». Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, la surprise se lisant sur les visages de ces personnes qui constituaient son clan et elle fut bien plus grande quand il proclama qu'il prendrait ses responsabilités et s'occuperait de Sasuke. Après tout, il était son frère aîné, c'était son devoir de prendre soin de lui à présent.

Personne ne revint sur sa décision, l'acceptant plus facilement que le jeune homme ne l'aurait imaginé. L'heure qui suivit, Itachi avait signé les papiers de tutelle, devenant ainsi le responsable légal de son petit frère. Ce fut bien la seule décision qui le soulagea dans toutes celles prises ces derniers jours. Mais plus le temps avançait, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de Sasuke et plus il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Cela faisait presque neuf ans qu'il n'avait pas revu son frère cadet. Quand celui-ci était parti, il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon de huit ans dévasté par la mort de sa mère. Maintenant, Sasuke en avait dix-sept et allait bientôt terminer le lycée. Rien à voir avec les souvenirs qu'Itachi gardait de lui.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, lui arrachant un regard indifférent tandis qu'il plongeait sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour attraper l'appareil. Blasé et fatigué, le brun fixa l'écran de son cellulaire, y découvrant le message d'un de ses oncles qui lui indiquait que Sasuke était bien arrivé et l'attendait dans leur maison. Itachi sentit un peu plus l'appréhension le prendre, son regard se perdant dans le vague alors qu'il réfléchissait à la situation. Son cadet l'attendait dans leur grande maison vide, seul, comme il l'avait souvent été. Alors que lui restait là, prostré devant une tombe, à pleurer comme un enfant. Quel frère était-il pour se morfondre autant à en négliger son cadet ? Il avait assuré qu'il s'occuperait de Sasuke et non pas qu'il le négligerait. Le jeune homme soupira. Il devait se ressaisir.

Reniflant silencieusement, le brun essuya son visage de sa manche avant de lancer un dernier regard à la tombe devant lui. Son père était parti pour de bon et ne reviendrait jamais. La réalité était dure à accepter, cependant, il devait continuer à avancer et faire bonne figure. Désespérer et pleurer n'y changerait rien.

Le cœur lourd, Itachi quitta alors le cimetière, rejoignant son véhicule pour rentrer chez lui. Son corps semblait être fait de plomb, ayant du mal à avancer tandis qu'il peinait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Se sentirait-il toujours ainsi ? Aussi morose, limite dépressif ? On disait pourtant que le temps finissait par guérir toutes les blessures, mais en mourant, Fugaku avait rouvert en lui une vieille et lancinante cicatrice : celle que sa mère avait laissée en partant. Combien de temps prendrait-il pour la panser cette fois-ci ? Un mois ? Un an ? Dix ans ? Itachi se sentit soudain plus las et démuni, ne sachant quoi penser. Arriverait-il à oublier ? Peut-être. Il le devait après tout, diriger l'entreprise et s'occuper de son frère cadet serait bientôt son quotidien, ne laissant pas de place à la peine. Il finirait bien par faire son deuil.

La portière claqua dans un bruit métallique, le jeune homme mettant la clé sur le contact afin de démarrer sa voiture. Le moteur grogna, faisant légèrement vibrer l'habitacle alors que le véhicule s'engageait enfin dans l'avenue principale. Tout le long du trajet, Itachi fit de son mieux pour cacher ce chagrin trop grand en pensant à tout autre chose. Cependant, seuls des passages de sa vie avec son père lui revenaient en mémoire. Les soirs où ils travaillaient sur ses devoirs, les fois où il écoutait Fugaku lui parler de l'entreprise, les longs dîners passés dans un silence presque religieux. Plus il revoyait toutes ses scènes et plus Itachi se disait que son père n'en avait pas réellement été un. Fugaku avait plus été un précepteur, un instructeur qui le préparait à la succession qu'une figure paternel. Un père ne devait-il pas aider ses enfants, les soutenir dans les moments difficiles, les épauler et les aimer ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors l'homme qui l'avait élevé n'avait pas été son père.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le volant, son regard se brouillant quelque peu à cause des nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage. Il avait eu un père qui n'en avait pas réellement été un, un père qu'il avait aimé malgré lui alors que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais témoigné son affection. Peu de sourires, pas d'amour, aucune étreinte. Itachi ne se souvenait même pas si son père l'avait pris une seule fois dans ses bras. Peut-être quand il n'était qu'un nourrisson ou un bambin mais après ? Sa mère, elle, l'avait souvent câliné, cajolé et couvert de baisers. Pour une femme aussi douce et chaleureuse que Mikoto, cela n'avait rien d'étrange ou de surfait. Mais pour Fugaku, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait jamais aimé ses enfants.

La boule de colère dans son estomac grossit lentement, prenant plus de place à mesure qu'il cherchait à comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc les choses se passaient-elles ainsi ? Fugaku n'avait même pas été un père, pas même un professeur affectueux. Alors pourquoi donc avait-il si mal ? Itachi n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il se disait que le décès de son géniteur avait ré-ouvert la blessure que sa mère avait laissé en partant. Mais n'avait-il pas fait son deuil ? Il avait accepté la mort de Mikoto et avait compris qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Pourquoi était-il donc aussi... _triste_ ? L'aimait-il donc si fort que cela, ce père qui n'en avait pas été un ? L'avait-il même vraiment aimé ?

Un faible grognement passa entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait une larme couler sur sa joue. Avec plus de rage qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Itachi la chassa tout en essayant de se concentrer sur la route. En vain. Ses pensées confuses et sinistres tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée et une migraine monstrueuse. Parce que oui, il avait aimé Fugaku. C'était normal après tout. Cet homme l'avait élevé, éduqué, l'avait vu grandir. Peut-être qu'il avait raté certaines choses, qu'il n'avait pas été le père modèle que chaque enfant rêvait d'avoir mais il avait été là, avant et après la mort de Mikoto. Il ne l'avait pas réconforté, certes, il ne l'avait pas consolé mais il avait fait en sorte qu'Itachi se relève et aille de l'avant. N'était-ce pas suffisant pour faire de lui un père et l'aimer, même un peu ? Le jeune homme tenta de s'en persuader. Cependant, cette boule dans son ventre continuait inlassablement de grossir, lui donnant un peu plus envie de vomir.

Les pneus crissèrent sur le gravier de l'allée de la propriété des Uchiwa, le véhicule ralentissant avant de totalement s'arrêter. Coupant le contact, Itachi s'enfonça dans le siège de sa voiture, les yeux rivés sur la grande maison de son enfance tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant. Sasuke était arrivé, il se devait de faire bonne figure et de ne pas montrer un air affligé. Il allait retrouver son frère après tout, la tristesse et la peine n'avaient pas de place dans leurs retrouvailles.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Itachi ne se calme complètement et ne sorte de la voiture. D'un pas se voulant assuré, il rejoignit l'entrée de la demeure afin d'y pénétrer. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à l'idée de retrouver son frère cadet, ce garçon qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis neuf ans. Itachi se sentit soudain joyeux, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses traits tandis qu'il entrait enfin dans la maison. Un calme plat l'accueillit cependant, le refroidissant un peu quand il découvrit une paire de chaussures près de la porte. Une paire de tennis noir, simple. Le genre de chaussures qu'un adolescent portait souvent. Elles étaient abîmées, un peu déchirées et les semelles semblaient plus fines qu'elles ne l'auraient été au départ. Sasuke devait certainement les porter souvent pour qu'elles soient dans cet état et savoir cela, bizarrement, fit sourire le brun.

Le jeune homme déposa son manteau sur le meuble prévu à cet effet et s'engagea dans le couloir silencieux. Il eut un moment l'impression de se retrouver au cimetière, la même atmosphère pesante et oppressante suintant des murs de la bâtisse. L'air sembla soudain lui manquer, Itachi dénouant la cravate qu'il portait autour de son cou pour mieux respirer. Mais cela ne changea cependant rien à son asphyxie soudaine, sa respiration se faisant erratique à mesure qu'il avançait dans le couloir. Pourquoi maintenant ? Était-ce la peur ? L'angoisse de revoir son frère cadet ? Ou bien le fait d'être dans cette grande maison vide que son père lui avait légué ? Très certainement les deux. Et dire qu'il voulait faire bonne figure et paraître détendu.

Ses pas ralentirent avant de totalement s'arrêter devant l'entrée de la cuisine, où il put découvrir un jeune homme près du réfrigérateur. Le voir lui fit presque oublier son trouble, l'atmosphère que dégageait la bâtisse l'écrasant moins alors que ses billes sombres observaient ce garçon planté près du plan de travail. Il devait faire une tête de moins que lui, ses cheveux hirsutes s'élevant en mèches désordonnées à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa peau était aussi pale que la sienne, héritage de leur mère et contrastait avec sa chevelure charbon. Il n'était pas très musclé, ni trop gringalet, ressemblant à un adolescent japonais lambda de son âge. On aurait presque pu le confondre à des milliers d'autres mais Itachi savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de lui, cette certitude se mélangeant à ce sentiment d'allégresse dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence.

Cependant, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer vers le jeune homme et l'appeler, celui-ci se tourna soudain, dévoilant ainsi son visage et son regard indifférent. Itachi en fut interloqué, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge pendant que ce garçon le fixait avec antipathie et détachement. Ses yeux noirs semblèrent le disséquer, le détaillant sous toutes ses coutures sans pour autant qu'il ne prononce une parole. Il demeura silencieux, telle une tombe et resta là sans faire le moindre geste. Itachi était déstabilisé. Qui était ce jeune homme ? Il avait pourtant les traits doux de Mikoto, le regard sévère de Fugaku et cette expression neutre que bon nombre d'Uchiwa possédait. Pourtant, ce garçon semblait si... différent. Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour que l'enfant joyeux et souriant qu'était Sasuke devienne ce jeune homme aussi austère et méprisant ?

- Bonsoir Itachi.

Une voix grave, claire et sans aucune émotion. Le jeune homme lui lança le regard le plus froid qu'il devait posséder, perturbant Itachi qui ne sut quoi répondre. Il s'était pourtant préparé au retour de son frère, s'était dit qu'il l'accueillerait avec le sourire et le prendrait dans ses bras. Qu'il lui parlerait pendant de longues heures pour essayer de récupérer toutes celles qu'ils avaient perdues, en étant éloigné l'un de l'autre. Mais le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouvait devant un garçon qui n'avait quasiment rien en commun avec le Sasuke de son enfance, à part ces traits de visage propres à leur famille.

Que devait-il bien faire ? Lui demander qui il était ? Itachi en avait affreusement envie, pour être certain qu'il avait bien à faire à son frère. Mais cela aurait été maladroit de poser la question. Alors quoi ? Lui répondre, tout simplement ? Le jeune homme se sentait complètement perdu. Il pouvait au moins arrêter de regarder le jeune brun comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et prendre la parole à son tour.

- Bonsoir Sasuke, répondit enfin Itachi avec quelques difficultés. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Fatiguant.

Son cadet continua de le fixer, l'air désapprobateur et contrarié, tout en portant le verre d'eau qu'il s'était servi à sa bouche. Il ne lâcha pas Itachi des yeux, une sorte d'aura sombre l'entourant de seconde en seconde. Que se passait-il au juste ? Qu'avait-il donc à le regarder ainsi ? Le jeune homme chercha à saisir, son estomac se tordant à nouveau sous l'appréhension et l'incompréhension. Cela commençait à faire trop pour lui. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rester ainsi.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer dans ce cas, dit alors Itachi. Nous parlerons plus tard. Je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Un simple hochement de tête lui fut offert, l'inquiétant toujours autant mais Itachi ne chercha pas plus loin et alla jusque dans sa chambre d'un pas pressé. Une fois à l'étage, il s'enferma dans la pièce, respirant à pleins poumons tout en retirant sa cravate et sa veste. Fuir, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire. Fuir loin de ce jeune homme au regard hostile et l'air contrarié, fuir ce garçon qui lui ressemblait trop et qui avait les mêmes traits que ses parents. S'enfuir et partir loin de ce qui lui rappelait sa vie avec lui, sa vie ici, entre les quatre murs de cette maison.

S'asseyant sur le lit, il tenta de retrouver un rythme plus calme, sa poitrine se gonflant rapidement et à intervalles irréguliers. Itachi eut à nouveau l'impression d'étouffer, d'être pris au piège et de n'avoir aucune échappatoire. C'était comme si tout lui tombait sur les épaules, le clouait au sol et l'empêchait d'avancer. L'entreprise, l'héritage, le retour de son frère, cette bâtisse complètement vide. Il n'arriverait jamais à supporter tout cela. On l'avait pourtant formé pour qu'il devienne le prochain chef de famille, pour qu'il puisse gérer ce genre de situation. Mais là, c'était beaucoup trop d'un coup. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Doucement, malicieusement, cette voix se remit à murmurer dans son crâne, lui faisant perdre pied. Elle chantonnait, le traitait de bon à rien, de lâche pour mieux le mettre plus bas que terre. Il pouvait l'imaginer en train de danser, de se moquer de lui en riant tout en piétinant le peu de pensées cohérentes et censées qui lui restaient. Elle le poussait à bout, le pointait du doigt en lui affirmant qu'il ne serait jamais l'héritier modèle et parfait que Fugaku aurait tant aimé avoir, qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver ce frère qu'il semblait avoir perdu et que la situation actuelle continuerait d'empirer.

L'air commença à lui manquer, ses lèvres se tordant en une grimace douloureuse alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans ses mains. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Itachi se mit à pleurer, ne sachant plus où il en était. Que pouvait-il bien faire à présent ? Son père n'était plus là et sa mère avait quitté ce monde des années auparavant. Sa famille ne l'aidait pas réellement et son cadet ne l'était plus vraiment. Ce trou béant dans sa poitrine ne se refermerait certainement jamais et l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas radieux. Alors quoi ? Devait-il continuer d'avancer ? Le jeune homme avait du mal à se faire à cette idée.

Le temps s'écoula avec une lenteur abominable, l'horloge comptant les secondes de son tic-tic incessant. Itachi ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là à sangloter silencieusement mais quand il leva la tête, la nuit était tombée. Se levant maladroitement, le brun se demanda s'il lui restait des larmes, ses rétines lui brûlant légèrement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire pour se changer, ses mains séchant paresseusement ses joues mouillées. Tel un automate, il se déshabilla pour ensuite enfiler un t-shirt et un pantalon noir qui traînaient là. Ses autres vêtements restèrent sur le sol, n'inquiétant pas plus le jeune homme qui quitta la chambre pour aller jusque dans la salle de bain. Ses pas feutrés furent le seul son qui perturbait le calme morbide du couloir, dérangeant fortement Itachi qui se pressa d'entrer dans la salle d'eau. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'appliqua à se nettoyer le visage, cherchant à effacer toute trace de ses sanglots. Ses yeux étaient quelque peu gonflés et rougis, l'irritant légèrement mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il devait supporter cette pitoyable image que lui renvoyait la glace.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres, une plainte restant coincée dans sa gorge. Itachi se sentait las et n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher. Se plonger dans ses draps et oublier tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Il désirait juste que la journée se termine, qu'il sorte de ce mauvais rêve et que les choses reprennent leur cours. Cependant, le jeune homme savait bien que cela était impossible. Cette voix dans sa tête était là pour le lui rappeler.

Sortant de la salle d'eau, le brun prit la direction de la chambre de son cadet. Il espérait que celui-ci y soit, lui évitant ainsi de le chercher dans toute la maison. Itachi n'avait aucune envie de parcourir les pièces de la bâtisse à sa recherche, la pression sur ses épaules se faisant plus grande à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Vivre entre ses murs risquait d'être infernal si cette sensation d'étouffement et d'angoisse continuait de le prendre quand il était dans la demeure. Il aurait vite fait de trouver un autre logement et de laisser cette maison à un autre membre de la famille. Peut-être était-ce le mieux à faire, il ne se voyait plus vivre ici de toute façon. Trop de souvenirs y étaient enfermés et y faire face commençait à être au-dessus de ses forces.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, les quelques mètres à parcourir ayant ressemblé à un véritable parcours du combattant. Faiblement, Itachi reprit son souffle, calmant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient affolés. De quoi avait-il peur ? De ce jeune homme dans cette pièce ? C'était absurde. Et puis pourquoi avait-il peur ? C'était insensé. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être effrayé.

Trois petits coups puis un silence. Le brun attendit, se demandant si son cadet était bien dans la pièce quand celui-ci lui permit alors d'entrer. Un peu hésitant, l'aîné porta sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce sous le regard neutre du jeune homme. Sasuke était assis sur le lit installé au milieu de la chambre, un téléphone portable entre ses mains. Il ne s'était pas encore changé, n'avait pas défait les deux valises qui attendaient sagement près de l'armoire et semblait être resté sur le matelas à utiliser son cellulaire. Itachi se demanda si son frère allait s'installer, prendre ses marques et ranger ses affaires mais plus il regardait le jeune brun et plus il se disait qu'il ne désirait pas être là. Un frisson parcourut son échine, un rictus s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines avant qu'il ne tente de sourire le plus amicalement possible. Les choses allaient-elles vraiment rester ainsi ?

- Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, déclara Itachi avec douceur, cherchant à cacher son mal-être.

- Non, ça va, lui répondit froidement son cadet.

- Tu es sûr ? Insista le jeune homme. Je peux te commander quelque chose à manger si tu veux.

- Non merci, ça ira.

La voix de son cadet claqua comme un coup de fouet, arrachant au passage un autre frisson à Itachi. Était-ce réellement Sasuke ? Ce garçon à l'expression furieuse était son frère ? Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il devienne comme ça ? Le jeune homme pouvait imaginer que se retrouver du jour au lendemain dans un internat, loin de sa famille pouvait changer les gens mais les rendre aussi hargneux et froid... C'était si déconcertant, troublant qu'Itachi n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Ne pouvait-on pas tout simplement lui rendre son frère cadet, la seule famille qui lui restait ? Cela semblait trop demandé.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, le jeune homme s'approcha de quelques pas sous le regard toujours rageur de son cadet. Itachi chercha les mots justes pour s'exprimer, voulant rassurer le garçon et le calmer. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait que c'était peine perdue.

- Écoutes petit frère, je...

- Itachi.

Sasuke le coupa sans aucune retenue, ses sourcils s'étant froncés quand le jeune homme l'avait appelé « petit frère ». Une grimace dessinait alors ses traits, ses iris sombres obligeant silencieusement Itachi à s'arrêter quand il reprit la parole, le glaçant davantage.

- Écoutes, commença le jeune homme avec agacement, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander quoi que ce soit. Je me fiche royalement de tout cela. Que ce soit pour dîner, vivre ici ou ailleurs, tu n'as pas à me demander mon avis. On ne me l'a jamais demandé de toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, ce serait différent.

Les pupilles d'Itachi s'agrandirent de surprise, les propos de son cadet le laissant sans voix. Sasuke ne voulait rien à voir avec tout cela ? C'était décemment impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être tenu plus longtemps à l'écart des choix qui seraient à faire et surtout ceux le concernant. Peut-être qu'auparavant, on ne tenait pas compte de ce qu'il pensait mais Itachi n'avait aucune envie de procéder de cette façon. Le jeune homme avait le droit de choisir après tout. Alors pourquoi l'abandonner ? Même s'il n'en avait rien à faire, Sasuke ne pouvait pas ne pas être mis au courant.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Itachi réfléchit davantage à ce qu'il pourrait dire au jeune homme pour le faire changer d'avis. Il n'était pas certain d'y arriver mais il pouvait tout de même essayer, non ? C'était ce qu'une partie de lui pensait en tout cas, l'autre ayant abandonné toute réflexion, cette petite voix se manifestait encore dans un coin de son esprit.

- Sasuke, si je te demande ton avis, c'est que cela te concerne, déclara Itachi. Je ne vais pas prendre de décision sans t'en faire par au préalable.

- Et bien dorénavant fais-le, répliqua véhément son cadet. Je n'ai que faire de ces décisions, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de me laisser tranquille.

- Mais enfin Sasuke...

- Je n'ai pas été clair, laisse-moi tranquille. Dégage.

Violent. Glacial. Furieux. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur, qu'on agrandissait la blessure qui le traversait avant de jeter du sel dessus. Son ventre se serra, sa tête se vida de toute pensée tandis qu'il restait figé, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de ce garçon méconnaissable. Insensé. Impossible. Horrible. Qu'était-il donc devenu ?

- Comme tu voudras.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Itachi se détourna et quitta la pièce dans un silence de plomb. Une fois dehors, il put entendre le verrou claquer, signe que Sasuke s'était enfermé et qu'il ne désirait plus être dérangé davantage. Meurtri et blessé, Itachi observa la paroi de bois un moment, son esprit lui jouant des tours en lui rappelant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien y faire. Il était trop tard à présent. Son frère ne reviendrait pas.

_Ils ne reviendraient jamais._

Le pas lourd et le cœur gros, le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre avec lenteur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne prit même pas la peine de se dévêtir ou défaire son lit et se coucha sur les draps. Toute la lassitude et la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé les derniers jours lui retombèrent dessus, l'enfonçant dans le matelas et les coussins. Puis vint la tristesse, l'amertume et le remord, lui retournant l'estomac et le chamboulant. Pourquoi cela se passait-il donc ainsi ?

À bout de nerfs, Itachi se cacha dans ses oreillers, se vidant des dernières larmes qui lui restaient. Bientôt, il n'en aurait plus, comme il n'avait plus rien. Juste des chiffres sur un compte en banque, une place dans l'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays et celle de chef d'une famille qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Non, l'essentiel avait disparu, l'abandonnant dans ce monde qui était bien plus sombre et hostile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Un monde qui lui avait pris sa mère, puis son père avant de lui ramener un frère qu'il ne connaissait pas, un étranger. Itachi laissa un rire passer entre ses lèvres, la situation étant plus que risible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait pitoyable.

Doucement, le jeune homme tomba dans les bras de Morphée, s'endormant d'un sommeil agité durant lequel cette voix continua de le torturer. Misérable et triste, ainsi serait à présent sa vie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prochaine partie dans deux semaines. J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu !<strong>_

_**Des bisous et à bientôt !**_


	3. Part II

**II**

Tournant la clef dans la serrure, Itachi put enfin entrer dans son appartement et poser ses affaires. Les gonds claquèrent quand il referma la paroi de métal, le verrou se bloquant de lui-même tandis qu'il retirait ses chaussures et son long manteau noir. Avec négligence, il abandonna son attaché-case, souhaitant oublier la longue journée de travail qui l'avait éreinté et se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'à la cuisine. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse moquette beige qui recouvrait l'ensemble de l'appartement, le détendant légèrement mais la chose qu'il désirait le plus était s'allonger dans son lit et ne plus en sortir. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, la lassitude se faisant plus grande. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester sa vie.

Cela devait faire trois mois que Sasuke et lui avaient emménagé dans ce grand appartement. Étant à la fois près des bureaux de son entreprise et placé à côté du nouveau lycée de son cadet, Itachi n'avait pas mis longtemps pour l'acheter et donner la maison de son enfance à une de ses vieilles tantes et sa famille. Le sentiment d'oppression et d'anxiété qu'il avait ressenti entre les quatre murs de la demeure l'avaient poussé à partir le plus rapidement possible, l'empêchant de dormir convenablement ou la plupart du temps, moins de deux heures par nuit. Sans compter le silence plus que pesant et inquiétant qui régnait dans chaque pièce de la bâtisse. Non, Itachi n'avait pas voulu vivre une minute de plus dans cette maison, étant à la fois angoissé et déstabilisé une fois à l'intérieur et avait choisi de déménager Et le fait que Sasuke ne revienne pas sur cette décision lui avait enlevé un poids sur les épaules.

Cependant, même après leur départ de leur ancienne demeure, la cohabitation avec son cadet n'était pas des meilleures. Le jeune homme restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour aller en cours. Il lui arrivait parfois de rentrer tard, bien après l'heure du dîner et ne prévenait jamais son aîné dans ces moments-là. Itachi lui avait demandé maintes fois de le faire, pour lui éviter toute inquiétude inutile. Mais Sasuke ne lui avait jamais rien répondu, le fixant avec énervement avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son frère fut attristé et irrité par sa conduite, pourtant il ne chercha pas plus loin et laissa le garçon tranquille. Itachi se disait qu'il finirait par venir vers lui et sortirait de son mutisme. Seulement, trois mois étaient passés et Sasuke n'avait pas changé d'attitude, ni fait le moindre effort. Espérer davantage était certainement vain.

Poussant un soupir, Itachi sortit un verre du placard avant de déboucher une bouteille de vin. Le remplissant plus que de moitié, le jeune homme se demandait s'il allait vivre ainsi encore longtemps. L'entreprise lui prenait beaucoup de son temps, entre les différentes réunions, les nouveaux projets, ceux en cours et la multitude d'employés à gérer. Il lui arrivait souvent de rentrer en pleine nuit et de ne pas pouvoir voir son cadet. Déjà qu'il ne le voyait pas de la journée, ni au dîner, Itachi n'avait même plus l'occasion de le croiser dans les couloirs de leur appartement. Et cela durait depuis plusieurs semaines. Un autre soupir lui échappa, l'épuisement se faisant un peu plus sentir. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez.

Vidant un deuxième verre, le jeune homme regarda un moment sa montre tout en se demandant s'il aurait la force de se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il était vingt heures passé -un miracle étant arrivé pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui plus tôt- et il n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. Commander chez le traiteur était l'idée la plus alléchante, lui permettant de ne rien faire de la soirée mais il devait avant cela aller voir son cadet pour lui demander ce qu'il aimerait dîner. Enfin demander, c'était un bien grand mot. Itachi sentait qu'il allait encore se faire ignorer, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'avoir l'avis de Sasuke. À moins que son cadet ne soit pas encore rentré, comme bien des soirs.

Une nouvelle plainte quitta sa gorge tandis qu'il posait son verre vide dans l'évier. Morose, Itachi s'apprêtait à prendre son téléphone et commander un repas quelconque quand un bruit sourd le tira de ses réflexions. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incrédulité, le son venant de la chambre de Sasuke. Au moins, le jeune homme était bien dans l'appartement, mais que faisait-il donc pour qu'autant de bruit n'emplisse la pièce ? Inquiet, Itachi prit la direction du couloir donnant sur la chambre de son cadet, rangeant au passage son cellulaire lorsqu'une voix masculine se fit entendre, l'arrêtant net.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Le brun n'en était pas certain. Ses paupières papillonnèrent sous l'étonnement, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il respirait profondément et le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir bien entendu, parce que si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que son cadet n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Quelque part, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant ou surprenant. Sasuke était un garçon de dix-sept ans séduisant, sûrement admiré et convoité par bon nombre de jeunes filles de son entourage. Seulement, le jeune homme doutait qu'une fille ait une voix aussi... _grave_.

Des grincements lui parvinrent depuis le couloir, des murmures étouffés et de faibles gémissements également. Immobile à l'entrée du corridor, Itachi avait du mal à se dire que cela se passait vraiment. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas plutôt en train de rêver, si la fatigue n'y était pas pour quelque chose et que le vin lui embrouillait les idées. Pourtant, ces voix, il les entendait pour de vrai, non ? Elles étaient bien réelles et n'avaient rien d'une illusion auditive, non ? Alors... Sasuke était vraiment...

Itachi secoua violemment la tête, sa main se posant sur son visage pendant qu'il assimilait la situation. C'était à la fois totalement insensé et perturbant, les mots lui manquant pour exprimer son trouble et son incompréhension. Il avait envie d'aller voir son cadet et lui demander des explications. Mais pourquoi au final ? Pour confirmer une chose qui venait déjà d'être dévoilée ? À quoi bon parler dans ce cas, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Alors pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

Son cœur se serra brusquement, son souffle se faisant plus lent et difficile. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté, ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Plus il y pensait et plus Itachi se sentait mal, comme mis de côté. Bien des fois, il avait tenté de discuter avec son frère, d'engager un dialogue en lui demandant comment s'était passé sa journée ou s'il désirait quelque chose. Mais Sasuke l'avait toujours rejeté... sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais avoué ses raisons, le laissant dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Itachi s'y était fait au bout du compte, laissant son cadet tranquille mais à présent, il se disait que ça ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Non pas à cause de ce qu'il se passait entre Sasuke et cet autre jeune homme, mais parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer d'agir comme des étrangers.

Poussant un long soupir, Itachi retourna dans la cuisine et s'éloigna du plus possible de la chambre bruyante de son cadet. L'heure n'était pas encore aux discussions et il fallait mieux qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages quand l'un des deux garçons quitterait la pièce. Seulement, des éclats de voix filtrèrent soudain les murs, faisant sourciller Itachi. Perplexe, il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, écoutant bien malgré lui les sons qui sortaient de la chambre de Sasuke quand les voix devinrent plus fortes, l'une d'elle se mettant soudain à crier. Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, le jeune homme resta là, inquiet quand à la tournure de cette dispute qui se faisait de plus en plus violente. Une part de lui avait envie d'aller dans la pièce, de couper court à cette engueulade et de mettre dehors ce garçon odieux et vulgaire. Mais l'autre pensait à Sasuke et à ce qu'il dirait s'il venait dans sa chambre dans un moment pareil. Itachi n'était pas certain que son frère soit heureux de le voir pénétrer dans la pièce de manière inopinée, même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, la dispute des deux garçons s'intensifiant quand Itachi ne perçut plus la voix de son cadet. L'inquiétude prit un peu plus le pas sur sa raison, une grimace déformant ses traits pendant que l'autre jeune homme continuait de crier avec véhémence. Injures. Sarcasmes. Moqueries et autres joyeusetés. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Itachi pour prendre la direction de la chambre, le langage fleuri du jeune homme lui tapant sur le système tandis que le manque de répartie de son frère commençait sérieusement à le préoccuper.

Ses pas se firent plus précipités à mesure qu'il approchait de la pièce, la voix du garçon devenant plus distincte et forte tandis qu'Itachi réduisait la distance qui le séparait de la chambre. L'irritation et la fureur prirent davantage place dans ses veines, une expression dure et froide peignant son visage quand il atteignit enfin la porte qu'il réussit à ouvrir à la volée. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la scène devant lui, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant sous l'incompréhension qui laissait alors place à une vive colère meurtrière. C'était bien la première fois qu'Itachi ressentait un tel sentiment de rage et s'il ne s'était pas contenu à ce moment-là, il aurait sûrement fait quelque chose d'horrible.

La chambre de Sasuke était devenue un véritable capharnaüm. Des livres jonchaient le sol, parfois cachés par des vêtements, des paires de chaussures ou d'autres classeurs et cahiers. Le lit était complètement défait, les draps se retrouvant roulés en boule et balancés dans un coin de la pièce pendant que les oreillers semblaient avoir servis d'armes de guerre. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, une guerre opposant les deux garçons totalement nus qui étaient dans la pièce. Mais c'était une bataille que Sasuke avait perdu, puisqu'il était prisonnier sous le corps de ce grand jeune homme roux, ses mains entravant son cou pendant que ses doigts se serraient toujours plus sur sa peau pale. Itachi eut du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de voir, abasourdi par la scène avant que ses jambes ne bougent d'elles-mêmes pour se diriger vers son cadet.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa quand il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Itachi l'avait attrapé sans ménagement, l'éjectant le plus loin possible afin qu'il laisse Sasuke tranquille. Les deux garçons ne l'avaient apparemment pas entendu entrer -et quelque part, cela n'était pas étonnant vu comment le rouquin hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir Itachi, les billes carmin qu'il possédait se posant avec interrogation sur le jeune homme qui le fusillait des yeux. Un tremblement traversa l'échine du rouquin, ses lèvres fines s'étirant en un rictus désapprobateur mais le regard furieux et presque assassin de l'aîné des frères le dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit. Prestement, il récupéra ses affaires et quitta la chambre le plus rapidement possible pour ensuite sortir de l'appartement. La colère d'Itachi ne disparut pas pour autant, se retournant contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir agi plus tôt alors qu'il se tournait vers son cadet.

Sasuke était toujours au sol, toussant bruyamment tout en cherchant son souffle. Des bleus entravaient ses bras et son dos, des marques plus suggestives se dessinant sur d'autres parties de son corps qu'Itachi préféra ignorer. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette pièce, mettant au premier plan la santé de son frère et alla chercher quelque chose pour le couvrir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un drap non loin, le dépliant tout en s'approchant de Sasuke qui avait repris son souffle et s'était assis.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda Itachi avec douceur tout en déposant la couverture sur les épaules de son cadet.

- Ça va...

La voix de son frère, bien qu'enrouée et faible, était toujours aussi froide et distante que d'ordinaire. Itachi en fut davantage confus, l'atmosphère lui pesant alors mais il tenta de passer outre et s'agenouilla près de son cadet.

- Tu en es certain ? Insista-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet. On devrait...

- Ne me touche pas !

Son cœur rata un battement, sa main se décollant de son frère. Itachi crut recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine, le dégoût et la fureur qui vibraient encore dans la pièce le troublant. Était-ce bien Sasuke qui venait de parler ? Était-ce bien lui qui venait de lui hurler avec violence et mépris ? Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas vraiment à se dire que c'était le cas, que c'était bien son cadet qui lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Lui qui venait de se faire étrangler par ce garçon, qu'il venait de secourir, le remerciait de cette façon ? Itachi ne pouvait y croire. Sasuke ne pouvait décemment pas être ainsi, aussi froid, solitaire et réfractaire. Dire qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui, qu'il tentait d'être à l'écoute et là pour lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'ignore et le repousse ? Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser, ses sourcils se fronçant sur son visage tandis qu'il s'approchait légèrement de son cadet.

- Sasuke, commença-t-il, quelque peu contrarié et déçu, que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, soit. Mais ça ne changera rien au fait que je m'inquiète pour toi. Surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- C'est nouveau tient, ironisa le jeune homme en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que tu ne t'inquiétais pas plus que ça avant.

Les billes noires de son cadet s'étaient posées sur lui, lui montrant toute la rancœur et la rage qu'il portait à son égard. Itachi fut pris d'un frisson, ne saisissant pas la situation et chercha dans sa mémoire qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour que son frère le déteste à ce point. Parce que c'était l'impression que Sasuke lui donnait, celle de le détester le plus au monde et de vouloir le voir disparaître. Mais bien qu'il cherche à comprendre, qu'il essaie de se souvenir, Itachi n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à saisir pourquoi son cadet semblait le haïr autant. Que s'était-il donc passé à la fin pour qu'ils en arrivent là ?

- Je ne te comprends pas, finit par avouer l'aîné, affligé.

- Oh s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça, grogna presque Sasuke qui serra alors les poings.

- Je ne me fiche pas de toi, répliqua Itachi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.

Un silence lui répondit, le jeune homme restant pantois face à lui quand un rire sonore passa ses lèvres rougies, l'abasourdissant. Itachi observa son cadet rire aux éclats, sa main cachant son visage légèrement empourpré tandis que l'autre tenait son ventre qui lui faisait apparemment souffrir. Comme ça, c'était si drôle que cela qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que voulait dire son cadet ? L'aîné en fut vexé, un air plus sombre se peignant sur son visage. Mais soudain, le regard empli de dédain de Sasuke rencontra le sien, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

- J'y crois pas, déclara son cadet d'une voix doucereuse. Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu serais devenu aussi gonflé.

- Si tu m'expliquais, au lieu de m'accuser de la sorte, rétorqua son frère partagé entre malaise et désappointement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'expliquerais quelque chose de si évident.

Son regard était devenu assassin et accusateur, faisant trembler Itachi qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il penser qu'il ne comptait pas pour lui ? Si cela avait vraiment été le cas, il ne l'aurait jamais pris avec lui et n'aurait pas décidé d'être son tuteur. Il ne lui demanderait pas son avis, ne chercherait pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses journées et ne serait pas venu l'aider alors que ce garçon roux tentait de mettre fin à ses jours. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait-il donc tout cela ? Et pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à trouver des réponses pour convaincre Sasuke du contraire ? Itachi s'assit lentement sur la moquette, fixant son cadet avec incompréhension. La situation le dépassait, lui filait entre les doigts et il sentait que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour que les choses s'arrangent. Mais à vrai dire, il était déjà trop tard.

- Je me suis toujours soucié de toi petit...

- Stop ! Le coupa brusquement Sasuke. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis même pas un frère pour toi. Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de moi. Ni toi, ni lui ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'appellerais ainsi !

Haineux. Furieux. Amer. Tant de sentiments violents et soudains émanaient de son frère, le fouettant au visage et le laissant complètement perdu. Itachi se sentit submergé, déstabilisé et pris au piège sans savoir que faire ni dire. C'était comme si rien ne pourrait faire changer le jeune homme d'avis, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais le raisonner. Son frère cadet, ce cher petit frère qu'il avait tant aimé quand ils étaient enfants le détestait à présent et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela. Son cœur se serra, son estomac se contractant violemment. Sasuke le haïssait, _les_ haïssait, lui et son père. Il les détestait si fort qu'Itachi crut un instant que sa colère le tuerait. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ? _Pourquoi ?_

- Sasuke... souffla faiblement Itachi. Enfin, c'est ridicule...

- Ridicule ? Cracha le jeune homme tout en se redressant, sa voix ne devenant alors qu'un murmure rauque et grave. Ridicule... C'est cette situation qui est ridicule, toi en train d'essayer de t'occuper de moi. Tu ne me connais même pas. Tu fais ça juste pour te donner bonne conscience et pour honorer la mémoire de ton cher _père_.

- C'est totalement faux, tenta de le convaincre son aîné. Je me soucie vraiment de toi, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne fais pas tout cela pour père.

- À d'autres.

Tiquant de mécontentement, Sasuke s'éloigna pour prendre ses vêtements et les enfiler. Le regardant faire avec crainte, Itachi se leva à son tour et essaya du mieux qu'il put de témoigner sa bonne foi à son cadet. Cependant, le jeune homme savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien.

- Écoutes, commença Itachi, je veux bien croire que ces neuf années n'ont pas été simples pour toi, mais père...

- Ne parles pas comme si c'était le mien aussi, l'arrêta alors Sasuke avec froideur.

- Mais enfin...

- C'était _ton_ père, pas le mien, fulmina le jeune homme en lui faisant face. Il ne regardait que toi, ne s'occupait que de toi. Moi, c'était à peine s'il m'accordait un regard ou me parlait. Il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire que je sois là ou pas. Alors ne viens pas me dire après tout ce temps qu'il était mon père. Je n'en ai _jamais_ eu !

Les rétines d'Itachi s'agrandirent, les mots de son cadet lui crevant le cœur. Pas son père... il devait rigoler. C'était certainement qu'une mauvaise blague, un mauvais rêve. Sasuke ne pouvait pas penser cela, non ? Pourtant, quand il plongeait dans ses billes onyx, il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son cadet les détestait au point de les renier, de ne pas vouloir d'eux dans sa propre famille. Itachi en fut complètement affligé.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, l'air pesant sur ses épaules pendant que ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Et maintenant ? Qu'allaient-ils donc faire à présent ? Continuer comme si de rien était ? Itachi ne souhaitait pas un tel dénouement. Il voulait être proche de son frère, que celui-ci lui parle et se confie à lui. Qu'il le considère comme une personne à part entier. Cependant, après ce discours, il était clair que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé ne se réaliserait jamais. Leur quotidien resterait le même, empirerait certainement et jamais ils ne pourraient vivre comme une vraie famille. À cet instant, Itachi comprit qu'il avait réellement tout perdu.

- Alors quoi ? Lâcha tout même le jeune homme, une partie de lui ayant un infime espoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Tu fais ta vie et moi la mienne, répondit sèchement Sasuke en lui tournant le dos.

- … Comme deux étrangers ?

Le garçon s'arrêta devant la porte, un faible soupir passant la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se tourne une dernière fois vers Itachi. Son expression était dénuée de tout sentiment, son regard torve et hautain pendant qu'il plongeait négligemment les mains dans les poches du jean qu'il avait enfilé. Sasuke semblait alors être à des kilomètres de lui -voire des années lumières-, si inaccessible et intouchable qu'Itachi se demandait s'il pourrait vraiment le connaître un jour. Parce que ce n'était pas un frère qu'il avait en face de lui, il en était certain maintenant.

- Tu as toujours été un étranger pour moi.

N'ajoutant rien de plus, le jeune homme quitta la pièce, laissant Itachi seul avec la confirmation qu'il avait tant redoutée. Des étrangers. Ils n'étaient plus rien que des étrangers.

Itachi ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta là, immobile au milieu de la chambre en pagaille de... son cadet ? Son frère ? Colocataire peut-être. Il ne savait plus, les choses se bousculant dans son esprit comme une horde de gens pressés à la sortie d'un train bondé. Il se remémorait les paroles de Sasuke, ses regards furieux, sa voix grave et emplie de colère. Il le revoyait sortir de la pièce, l'abandonnant avant de quitter lui aussi l'appartement pour aller il ne savait où. Mais cela n'était plus son problème après tout, non ? Sasuke avait décidé de vivre comme il l'entendait, comme il le voulait, de son côté. Sans lui. Une douleur irradia sa poitrine, Itachi ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait de peine ou de rage. C'était insensé.

Insupportable. Incompréhensif. Respirant profondément, le jeune homme essayait de ne plus penser, de tout oublier et de faire abstraction de tout ce qui le tourmentait. Hélas, comment pouvait-il tout effacer, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt ? Il venait d'apprendre l'homosexualité de son frère cadet, l'avait entendu avec un autre homme qui avait presque failli le tuer. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dégoûté par les penchants du garçon -malgré que ce soit la première fois qu'il avait à faire à un homme préférant les personnes du même sexe – Itachi n'arrivait pas à admettre la chose. Il n'avait rien vu, n'avait pas su comprendre et s'était retrouvé devant le fait accompli. Ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute quelque part, Sasuke ne lui parlait jamais, le regardait à peine alors apprendre de sa bouche qu'il préférait les hommes... Non, il ne l'aurait jamais su, ni remarqué s'il n'était pas rentré plus tôt ce jour-là. Il ne serait pas en train se demander si le jeune homme était en train de retrouver ce rouquin violent ou un autre garçon, s'il ramenait souvent ses amants dans leur appartement ou bien s'il restait chez eux pendant son absence. Puis les insultes du jeune homme lui revinrent, lui glaçant le sang. Il avait traité Sasuke de paria, de traînée et pire encore. Était-il vraiment ainsi ? Le traitait-on réellement ainsi ? Itachi eut un haut-le-cœur, la fureur grossissant au creux de son ventre. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Sasuke ne lui permettrait jamais d'entrer dans sa vie, ni de l'aider dans ses problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait-il bien lui faire maintenant ? Il le considérait comme un étranger.

Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux, les détachant accidentellement alors que ses pas le menaient lentement et mécaniquement jusqu'à sa chambre. Ayant perdu l'appétit et toute envie, Itachi poussa la porte pour rejoindre son lit sur lequel il s'étala de tout son long. Ses yeux fixèrent alors le plafond marron, cherchant une tranquillité qui ne paraissait vouloir venir. Peut-être ne viendrait-elle jamais. Itachi se voyait mal trouver une quiétude et un calme serein après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, même des mois plus tard. Les paroles de Sasuke allèrent le chambouler encore longtemps, si ce n'était pour le restant de ses jours. Alors trouver la paix ? Un faible rire passa ses lèvres, la fatigue et l'écœurement coulant doucement dans ses veines. Jamais, il ne serait jamais tranquille, ni serein. Pas maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, pas maintenant que la dernière personne à qui il tenait venait de lui dire qu'il ne représentait rien pour lui. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être dégoûté de tout cela, écœuré de cette vie qu'il menait ? C'était à se demander si un jour, il arriverait à reprendre goût à quelque chose. Mais Itachi n'était pas dupe. Il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Roulant sur le matelas, le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même tout en ruminant ses pensées sombres et sa douleur. Et dire qu'il devait continuer à vivre dans ce monde injuste, écrasé sous une montagne de responsabilités et de faux-semblants. Itachi soupira, lassé et enragé. Que tout s'arrête, c'était la seule chose qu'il désirait à présent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deuxième partie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai un petit peu de retard (24h ! Haha !) mais j'étais pas très bien ces derniers jours. Pardonnez moi.<strong>_

_**C'est tout pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre. Laissez des com's pour dire ce que vous avez pensé.**_  
><em><strong>La suite dans deux semaines si tout va bien =)<strong>_

_**Des poutous !**_

_**Réponse à Bi-Ga : merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente que ce début te plaise et je croise les doigts pour que la suite te plaise tout autant (merci pour la pression en comptant autant sur mon histoire x) ) Je te dis un gros merci et j'espère ne pas te décevoir (et les autres lecteurs également)**_

_**MERCI, VOUS QUI LISEZ MON HISTOIRE !**_


	4. Part III

**III**

La pluie tapait plus fort contre la vitre, son regard morne et fatigué observant avec lassitude les gouttes cogner contre la paroi de verre. Le tic-tac grave de son horloge le berçait, l'odeur du café emplissant doucement le bureau tandis qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder bien au-delà de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'était plus très loin de quatre heures de l'après-midi et Itachi n'avait toujours pas déjeuné. À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de se sustenter et priait pour trouver rapidement un nouveau secrétaire. Son ancien employé, un homme proche de la retraite, avait dû quitter son poste plus tôt suite à un infarctus. Et pour ne rien arranger, le jeune homme devait préparer le lancement de nouveaux projets pour la société. Il était donc plus qu'urgent qu'il ait un nouvel assistant mais même au bout d'une semaine d'entretien, le brun n'avait trouvé personne qui correspondait aux critères qu'il demandait.

Poussant un long soupir, le jeune directeur regarda les CV sous ses yeux, un ennui profond se manifestant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir assez. Cela faisait des jours que bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes se présentaient à lui, faisant l'éloge de leurs capacités et tentaient de se faire engager. Certains ne restaient parfois pas plus de cinq minutes, d'autres arrivaient à frôler la demi-heure mais au final, Itachi n'avait retenu personne. Combien de personnes étaient passées devant son bureau ? Une vingtaine ? Une cinquantaine ? Il ne savait même pas et il s'en fichait. Il en avait juste assez.

Délaissant son café devenu froid, le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone afin de prévenir l'hôtesse d'accueil qu'il était -en apparence- disposé à accueillir un nouveau candidat. La voix suraiguë de la jeune femme lui répondit, lui arrachant un rictus désapprobateur avant qu'il n'éteigne l'appareil et attende avec une certaine indifférence la prochaine personne qui viendrait l'ennuyait. Parce que oui, tous ses gens l'ennuyaient. Avec leurs mensonges, leurs soi-disant qualités, leurs passions et leurs problèmes parfois. Itachi en avait assez de les entendre, voulant juste rentrer chez lui et ne plus sortir de sa chambre. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce genre de chose lui était impossible, à moins qu'il ne soit malade au point de ne pas pouvoir se lever. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la vitre, une moue se dessinant sur son visage. Peut-être devrait-il sortir pour attraper un mal quelconque. Au moins, une fois malade, il aurait la paix.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à peine audible, son qu'Itachi commençait à ne plus supporter. Elle se referma ensuite dans un claquement, ne le sortant pas pour autant de sa contemplation de l'averse au-dehors. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de ce nouvel arrivant et l'ignorer était la chose la plus intelligent qu'il lui était venu en tête. Lui aussi avait de le droit de jouer à ce petit jeu, non ?

- Bonjour Itachi.

Un sursaut prit le jeune directeur, son corps étant parcouru d'un frisson quand il entendit cette voix grave prononcer son prénom. Cela était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le faisait depuis la mort de son père. Même les membres de sa famille l'appelaient maintenant par son nom de famille, par respect à son statut de chef de clan. Six mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu un étranger dire son prénom, six longs mois... à l'exception d'une personne. Cependant, à cet instant, alors que les chaussures de l'homme faisaient un bruit monumental sur le parquet de son bureau, Itachi avait du mal à croire qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un se fichant des codes et des traditions.

Partagé entre curiosité et étonnement, le jeune homme leva enfin les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, ses rétines s'agrandissant davantage quand il rencontra le regard bienveillant et amical de l'homme en face de lui. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler les nouvelles informations qui s'accumulait dans sa tête, la surprise se faisant plus grande alors qu'il se levait de son siège. Le brun n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire.

Ses cheveux toujours en pointe, avaient cette même couleur grise, presque argentée, qu'il avait hérité de son père. Certaines mèches retombaient devant son seul œil valide, l'autre étant aveugle depuis son plus jeune âge pour une raison qu'Itachi n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître. Habillé d'un costume gris foncé italien et d'une chemise noire dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, il semblait beaucoup plus adulte, plus grand aussi, que dans ses souvenirs d'adolescent timide et sérieux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas changé. Malgré son air plus élégant, plus sérieux et avisé, il possédait toujours ce sourire qui avait su rassurer le jeune homme. À croire que depuis leur dernière rencontre, seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées.

- Kakashi-sensei...

- Ne m'appelle donc pas ainsi, l'interrompit l'homme en riant presque. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus ton professeur.

Ses pommettes s'empourprèrent, arrachant un sourire plus franc à son ancien maître qui était déjà près de son bureau. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon, il observait Itachi avec ce qui lui semblait être de la douceur, intriguant le jeune homme qui tenta de reprendre contenance. Malgré le lien qui les avait unis auparavant, il ne devait pas oublier sa place actuelle et devait se comporter comme le chef d'entreprise qu'il était. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Kakashi le verrait certainement toujours comme un gamin studieux et discret.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda finalement le jeune directeur en se montrant le plus sérieux possible, tout en reprenant place sur son siège.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un assistant, avoua l'homme toujours en souriant. Alors je me suis venu me présenter.

Les pupilles d'Itachi s'agrandirent de stupéfaction, la désinvolture et le calme de son ancien professeur l'étonnant avant qu'un soupir ne quitte sa gorge. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Kakashi était toujours aussi spontané et direct, ne passant pas par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu'il pensait. Il restait simple et amical, gardant ce sourire sincère que peu de personnes avaient su offrir au jeune homme. Le brun avait l'impression qu'il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main tellement ils avaient été si peu nombreux.

Le regard ancré sur l'argenté, Itachi se remémorait bien malgré lui les moments qu'il avait passé avec cet homme. Engagé pour l'aider à approfondir ses connaissances en mathématiques, Kakashi avait passé plus de temps à l'inciter à se faire des amis et à jouer avec son frère qu'à le surveiller pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Il n'avait pas manqué à son devoir pour autant, répondant aux diverses questions de son élève et ce dans toutes les matières qu'on lui avait dispensé. Il lui arrivait même de l'aider avec les devoirs que ses autres professeurs particuliers lui donnaient, trouvant bien souvent les sujets trop durs et compliqués pour un garçon de l'âge d'Itachi. Cela ne l'avait cependant pas empêché d'épauler le brun à tout moment, le rassurant d'un sourire quand il le fallait ou en lui disant les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre. Mais un jour, sans que le jeune homme ne sache pourquoi, Kakashi disparut, remplacé par une femme austère et droite. Itachi ne sut jamais pourquoi son cher professeur était parti et il ne le revit plus. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ses billes sombres étaient plongées dans le seul œil valide de Kakashi, l'autre étant caché sous un bandeau en cuir noir. Itachi se demandait ce que pouvait bien dissimuler son sourire et cette expression si tendre qu'il arborait depuis son arrivée. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner cet homme qui semblait le connaître par cœur, lui donnant un léger frisson d'appréhension pendant qu'une petite boule de chaleur, rassurante et familière, se logeait dans le creux de son ventre. C'était à la fois troublant et pourtant si apaisant que le jeune directeur ne savait pas réellement quoi dire ou penser. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un venait toquer à la porte de son bureau, pour lui affirmer qu'il voulait être son assistant en souriant comme si le job était déjà en poche. Et encore moins quelqu'un qui le connaissait autant que Kakashi. Mais c'était bien parce que c'était lui que le brun se sentait moins las et bien plus vivant que les minutes auparavant. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus amusé, son menton se posant dans le creux de sa main. C'était vraiment très étrange comme situation.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver votre initiative flatteuse ou suspecte, sen...

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, le coupa Kakashi en grimaçant. Kakashi suffira amplement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de vous appeler comme ça, rétorqua le jeune PDG, un rictus contrarié apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Je vous ai toujours appelé de cette façon.

- Peut-être mais je ne suis plus ton professeur. Et puis, ça me vieillit.

Un faible rire passa les lèvres du jeune homme, ravissant l'argenté qui s'installa alors dans l'un des fauteuils face au bureau. Itachi se calma rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de glousser, une jolie teinte rosée peignant ses joues tandis qu'il reprenait son sérieux et tentait de faire disparaître ce sourire de son visage.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il en essayant de ne plus afficher son amusement. Kakashi-san alors.

- C'est déjà mieux, s'enjoua alors l'argenté. Parce que sensei...

- Ça ne vous rajeunit pas, j'ai compris.

L'homme fit la moue sous le regard moqueur d'Itachi, ses bras se croisant sur sa poitrine en signe de désapprobation. Le jeune homme le trouva un peu plus amusant, l'image d'un homme plus jeune ayant la même expression lui revenant en mémoire pendant que son invité et nouveau candidat s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son fauteuil en ruminant.

- Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi insolent, marmonna l'argenté tout en boudant.

- Onze ans sont passés Kakashi-san, j'ai changé depuis le temps, lui répondit le jeune directeur.

- Pas tant que ça.

Un air plus sérieux se dessina sur le visage de l'argenté, perturbant le brun qui perdit son sourire. L'homme gardait le sien, toujours si sincère mais plus nostalgique et amer. Itachi ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il le regardait de cette façon mais il sentait ses regrets et son malaise. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que son ancien sensei affiche un air aussi... mélancolique ?

- Kakashi-san... commença le jeune PDG.

- Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda soudain l'homme, son expression morose ayant disparue. Tu m'as l'air épuisé. Tu manges correctement au moins ?

Itachi ne sut pas quoi répondre, se trouvant désappointé par la question que son vis-à-vis venait de lui poser. Elle était pourtant très simple et ne demandait pas une réflexion des plus poussées. Cependant, le jeune directeur n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase pour exprimer sa pensée. Il avait envie de dire à son ancien maître qu'il allait bien, qu'il était simplement épuisé par ses dernières journées de travail et qu'une fois son assistant trouvé, il pourrait reprendre un rythme de vie normal. Mais était-ce réellement le cas ? Le brun savait bien que non.

Il n'allait pas bien, et ce, depuis de longs mois. Il ne mangeait plus correctement -voire très peu-, dormait mal ou pas du tout et travailler dès qu'il le pouvait. Il ne rentrait à son appartement que pour dormir, rarement pour dîner et passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau ou les locaux de l'entreprise. Personne ne l'attendait de toute façon. Il n'avait pas d'ami, ni de fiancée ou de femme qui l'attendait le soir pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui offrir du réconfort. Il n'avait rien. Ni compagne, ni ami, ni famille. Il n'était entouré que d'inconnus.

- Itachi ?

La voix douce et claire de Kakashi le sortit de ses pensées sombres et troublantes, ses iris perdus rencontrant alors celui empli d'empathie de son ancien professeur. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi et comment, cela le calma, sa respiration qui s'était accélérée redevenant normale tandis qu'il reprenait contenance.

- Désolé... formula faiblement Itachi, honteux de s'être emporté de cette façon.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura l'argenté. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question.

- Non ! C'est juste que... je suis fatigué ces derniers temps...

- Le départ de Hizuki-san t'a plutôt affecté on dirait.

- Vous connaissiez Hizuki-san ? S'étonna Itachi, ses pupilles s'agrandissant de surprise.

L'homme afficha un autre sourire, plus malicieux que les précédents. Le cœur du brun rata un battement, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi pendant qu'il tentait vainement de garder un air impassible. Mais comment pouvait-il rester de marbre devant son ancien professeur ? Itachi avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans et ce n'était, bizarrement, pas si désagréable que ça.

- C'était l'un de mes professeurs à l'université, reprit Kakashi avec un peu plus de sérieux, avant que ton père ne l'engage comme second.

- Je vois...

L'illusion se brisa alors, la réalité le rattrapant pour le plaquer durement dans le fond de son siège. Lui qui avait pourtant eu l'impression, quelques secondes auparavant, d'être onze ans en arrière se retrouvait de nouveau face à la dureté de ce monde qu'il haïssait de plus en plus. Un monde qui lui rappelait que cet homme qui avait été son père n'était plus là, que sa mère était morte depuis longtemps... et que son frère n'en était plus un. Dure et froide, sa vie défila sous ses yeux ternes et vides comme un vieux film mal joué. À un moment, il eut envie de hurler sur Kakashi pour lui avoir remémoré tous ses souvenirs mais ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Il ne pouvait pas savoir et n'y était pour rien. Le blâmer n'aurait fait que meurtrir le jeune homme davantage.

- Itachi...

Une fois encore, la voix de l'argenté le sortit de sa sombre rêverie et le ramena à cette désagréable réalité. Itachi se sentit un instant perdu, ne sachant plus quoi dire et le regard navré et inquiet de son ancien maître ne l'aida pas à faire une phrase cohérente. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait observé ainsi que le brun s'en trouvait désorienté. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute manière ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se confier comme ça, à un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Ce n'était pas son genre qui plus était. Pourtant, une partie de lui en avait furieusement envie.

- Itachi, excuses-moi, regretta Kakashi, l'air affligé. Je n'aurais pas dû...

- Non, ne vous excusez pas, lui ordonna presque le jeune directeur. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Affichant un sourire se voulant rassurant, Itachi essaya du mieux qu'il put de cacher le trouble qui l'habitait encore. Il savait pourtant que l'argenté voyait clair dans son jeu mais il ne voulait pas que les choses aillent plus loin. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'engager une discussion sur sa vie, pas maintenant.

Sa respiration se fit soudain plus lente alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'il venait de penser. _Pas maintenant_. S'il s'était dit cela, c'était qu'il voulait en parler un jour avec Kakashi ? Le brun ne sut pas s'il devait être étonné, parce qu'au fond de lui, c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait. Itachi voulait être libéré de ses démons, une bonne fois pour toute et il sentait que son ancien maître pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il était simplement trop tôt pour qu'il en parle, pour qu'il ouvre son cœur à quiconque. Mais l'homme accepterait-il de l'écouter ? Et s'il ne voulait rien entendre, ne désirait pas l'aider ? Le jeune homme eut un temps d'arrêt, un peu plus perturbé et perdu.

Aider. Il voulait juste être aidé, ou écouté. Que quelqu'un lui montre qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple directeur d'entreprise, qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu et qu'il devait continuer d'avancer. Il souhaitait juste se sentir épaulé et guidé, sentir qu'il avait de l'importance, même si c'était infime. Itachi désirait juste se sentir apprécié pour ce qu'il était véritablement.

Posant ses billes onyx sur l'homme en face de lui, le brun se demanda si celui-ci pourrait lui apporter ce qu'il désirait tant. C'était certainement trop tôt pour qu'il ait une réponse et il en avait conscience. Pourtant, une petite part de lui, logée quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, aimait à penser que Kakashi ne le voyait pas que comme un PDG trop jeune et arrogant. Presque inconsciemment, un sourire étira ses lèvres fines, surprenant légèrement Kakashi qui ne dit cependant rien. Il attendait patiemment que le jeune homme sorte de sa torpeur et Itachi ne mit pas longtemps pour parler, oubliant la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre eux.

- Donc, déclara le jeune directeur comme si de rien était, vous êtes venus passer un entretien pour être mon secrétaire.

- En effet.

- Je ne trouve cependant pas votre CV dans ceux qui m'ont été remis, continua Itachi en fouillant dans ses dossiers, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il ne trouvait pas celui de son ancien maître.

- Ah ça, lança alors l'argenté en se massant la nuque, quelque peu embarrassé. J'ai eu comme qui dirait une flemme monstrueuse et je n'ai, du coup, pas envoyé de dossier de candidature. Mais comme je connais la RH, je me suis dit que ça passerait, finit-il par avouer en souriant.

Un rire sonore et moqueur passa les lèvres d'Itachi, la réponse de l'homme l'amusant plus qu'elle ne l'avait abasourdi. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que l'argenté lui sorte cela et il n'arrivait maintenant plus à se calmer. C'était tout de même culotté de la part de Kakashi de lui dire une chose pareille. Il était bien le premier à lui avouer quelque chose du genre... il était d'ailleurs le premier à le faire rire depuis bien longtemps.

Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, le jeune directeur chercha à se calmer et reprendre un minimum de sérieux sous le regard enjoué de son ancien professeur. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'y parvienne, un large sourire restant cependant scotché sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait la parole sans le sérieux qu'il avait tant espéré retrouver.

- Vous auriez dû faire ça dans les règles, gloussa Itachi plus qu'il ne sermonna l'homme en face de lui.

- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? Marmonna Kakashi, faussement contrarié.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Toujours aussi sérieux à ce que je vois.

Une moue se dessina sur les traits du brun, un léger mécontentement se diluant dans l'allégresse qu'il ressentait. Elle s'était manifestée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, l'enveloppant dans une douce chaleur et le laissant bien et souriant. C'était étrangement étonnant de voir quel effet un homme qui n'avait plus depuis des lustres pouvait avoir sur lui.

- Et puis, pourquoi voulez-vous devenir mon second d'abord ? Demanda innocemment le brun tout en reposant son menton dans sa main.

- Premièrement, parce que le poste est très bien payé, exposa l'homme avec ferveur. Deuxièmement, j'ai les capacités requises pour être ton secrétaire et assistant, mon boss actuel pourra te le confirmer. Et enfin...

Kakashi laissa sa phrase en suspens, intriguant son ancien élève qui resta pendu à ses lèvres une bonne dizaine de secondes. Quand il continua alors, achevant ses explications en souriant d'un air triomphant.

- Je pense avoir la maturité et le recul nécessaire pour pouvoir te remettre sur les rails et te sermonner au cas où tu prendrais les mauvaises décisions. Et puis tu me connais assez pour me faire confiance, non ?

Les prunelles d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent à nouveau, subjugué par les dires de son ancien professeur quand un autre rire passa la barrière de ses lèvres, enchantant silencieusement l'argenté. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme n'arrêterait pas de le surprendre.

- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous Kakashi-san, réussit à dire le jeune PDG une fois calmé.

- Toujours. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je dois y réfléchir, répondit Itachi en prenant un air plus sévère.

- Et moi, je pense que c'est tout réfléchi.

En le voyant sourire, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Kakashi savait comment les choses allaient se terminer et qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et quelque part, Itachi savait qu'il ne lui refuserait pas cette place. Après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il ? L'argenté ne semblait pas lui mentir et il lui suffirait de quelques coups de fils pour être certain qu'il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il paraissait assez sérieux et solide pour être son second -il en avait au moins l'air-et avait -d'après ses souvenirs- les qualités qu'il demandait et qui étaient nécessaire pour ce poste. Alors pourquoi le lui refuser ? Itachi n'en avait pas l'envie de toute manière.

- Demain. Huit heures, finit par dire Itachi en rangeant les dossiers des autres candidats.

- Neuf heures ne serait pas mieux ? S'étonna l'argenté, apparemment peu enclin pour venir à une heure aussi matinale.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de venir plus tard, se justifia le jeune homme avec sévérité.

- Trop sérieux. Tu finiras par te tuer à la tâche un de ses jours.

- Et vous, vous êtes bien trop laxiste, se moqua Itachi. Soyez à l'heure, sinon je prendrais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre.

Un autre sourire. Kakashi était, semblait-il, plus que satisfait et ne cachait maintenant plus cette expression ravie qui peignait son visage. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas dans l'idée de le faire disparaître, le voir ainsi l'apaisant plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il pouvait bien le laisser être satisfait.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, l'homme se leva alors de son siège tout en replongeant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Itachi le regarda faire, sa bouche étant toujours tirée en une moue joyeuse pendant que son futur assistant se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers la porte de son bureau.

- À demain Itachi.

Un regard amical et un sourire. Ce fut les dernières choses que Kakashi lui offrit avant de passer la cloison de bois et de quitter la pièce. Le silence reprit place, la pluie s'abattant toujours contre la baie vitrée mais le jeune directeur n'en avait plus cure. Il se sentait étrangement bien.

Appuyant sur le bouton du téléphone, le brun demanda un peu sèchement à l'hôtesse d'accueil de renvoyer toutes les personnes qui étaient venus se présenter pour un entretien. Il n'attendit aucune réponse et raccrocha prestement avant de se lever et s'avança vers la vitre détrempée.

Il n'y avait même pas une heure, le jeune homme se sentait vide et morose, n'ayant plus goût à rien et se laissait vivre avec difficulté. À présent, il avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus vivant, voire même important. Tout cela parce que cet homme était venu et lui avait parlé. Itachi avait un peu de mal à se dire que son ancien professeur avait eu cet effet sur lui alors que personne auparavant n'avait pu le sortir de son mutisme. Il avait juste fallu que Kakashi entre dans son bureau en souriant pour qu'il se sente mieux. C'était à la fois dingue et dérangeant. Pourtant, le brun n'avait pas envie de se poser davantage de questions. Il en avait assez de tout ce qui l'entourait, de cette vie qu'il menait et des responsabilités qui l'écrasaient. Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser cet homme être à ses côtés, même si ce n'était que dans le cadre du travail ? Cela lui suffirait amplement pour ne pas se sentir couler à nouveau.

S'approchant un peu plus de la paroi de verre, Itachi put voir le sourire qui barrait son visage fatigué. Un sourire doux et enjoué, l'un de ceux qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis la mort de sa mère. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était cet homme qui avait réussi à lui faire prendre cette expression. Et plus il y pensait, plus cela le faisait sourire.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, le jeune PDG oublia ce malaise qui l'accompagnait depuis si longtemps, les problèmes que ce monde avait mis sur sa route et tout ce qui pouvait le rendre aigri et sombre. Il en oublia ses parents, son frère cadet et tout ce qui le rongeait depuis de longs mois. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, Itachi fut juste calme et apaisé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coucou mes amours. Comment vous allez ? Bien j'espère.<br>Je poste cette partie un peu en avance (j'espère que vous êtes contents et que vous l'avez aimé) parce que je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais demain. J'ai avoir mes résultats... et je le sens mal (en plus mon oncle vient et le connaissant... il va rester longtemps -_-)  
>Donc voila. Je croise les doigts pour que cette partie vous a plu (que vous aimez un peu Kakashi :D) et que vous laisserez un petit commentaire.<strong>_

_**Des bisous !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_• Bi-Ga : merci encore pour ta review. Oui, les deux frères vont avoir beaucoup de mal à avoir une "relation" (enfin, surtout Itachi. C'est lui qui galère. Sasuke s'en fiche totalement lui) Je suis contente en tout cas que tu apprécies le développement de l'histoire. Ca va un peu lentement mais ça va s'accélérer très prochainement. Encore un gros merci et à la prochaine fois =)_

_• Hanahime : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fiction te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira, malgré qu'Itachi en voit de toutes les couleurs :)_

_**Voila pour moi. A dans deux semaines mes petits phoques !**_


	5. INFOS & EXCUSES

**Infos !**

Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser du retard. J'avais des partiels, ma bêta et prima-lectrice bossait, on avait pas de temps ni de motivation et ça a ralenti la publication. Donc pardon. Ensuite, je ne peux vous dire quand est-ce que la suite arrivera (me lancer pas de tomates et lisez la suite !) J'ai pas mal de choses à préparer pour ma prochaine année scolaire qui ne va pas du tout être comme je le désirerais. Du coup, je dois faire des portes ouvertes, voir des profs pour leur demander leur avis, et tout un tas de recherche à la con. Alors comprenez que je n'ai pas réellement envie d'écrire (je suis à moitié déprimée donc voila).

Je tenais tout de même à m'excuser pour le retard. Je posterais la suite (c'est certain ! J'ai pas bosser pendant des mois pour ne pas la poster cette fiction) alors un peu de patience.

Merci de me suivre en tout cas et pleins de bisous ! J'vous aime grave ! 

_Night ~_


End file.
